Sonic's Night at Freddy's
by GreenbladeXY
Summary: When a power outage at Freddy Fazbears's pizza cuts short Tails' birthday party and the animatronics kill everyone Sonic knows and loves, he and Tails are forced to survive as long as they can. But they may not be the only survivors...
1. It begins

"Freddy Fazbear's pizza! A fun place for all the family!" The Freddy on the TV smiled. "Wow! That sounds so cool!" Tails said. "Sounds like the perfect place for my birthday!" He grabbed the phone and instantly dialled Sonic's number. "Hello? Ah, Tails! How's it going, buddy?" Sonic answered the phone in his usual, carefree way. "Hey, Sonic! Have you heard of Freddy Fazbear's pizza?" "Um...I think so. But it's not that good from what I've heard, apparently the one of those robots tore part of someone's brain out." "Oh, come on! I'm sure it's just a myth!" Tails chuckled at the thought of something for kids hurting people. "I'll...see if I can arrange it." Sonic hung up. "Oh god...this isn't going to be good..." The blue blur thought to himself. One week later... "I can't believe I had to come here..." Shadow growled. "It's actually pretty nice here!" Silver smiled. "That's because you're a little kid!" Shadow raised his fist. "Guys! He'll be here any minute now!" Blaze called from across the table. "Urgh..." Shadow turned around and was met with one of those creepy looking animals staring straight at him. Just then Sonic lead a blind-folded Tails into the room. "Happy Birthday!" Sonic's friends cheered. Except Shadow, of course. "Wow! This is better than I expected!" Tails beamed. "Hey, Glad you like it!" Knuckles said. Everyhing was going well, eveyone was enjoying themselves and giving Tails his presents like you would do on any birthday. "Why did you invite ME?" Shadow growled at Sonic. "C'mon Shad! It's cool to hang out with friends every once in a while!" Sonic gave Shadow a light punch to his arm. "Hmph." Shadow folded his arms and stared at the purple curtains in the corner of the room. As he did everything went black. "Agh! What's going on?!" Rouge yelped. Then, Freddy Fazbear's face lit up and stared at the animals infront of him. "IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!?" Shadow shouted. "If you're not careful, we'll tell you parents!" A girl's voice echoed through the building. "S-Sonic? What's going on?" Blaze shuddered. "I don't know. But what I do know-" Sonic was interrupted by Amy screaming and an odd cracking noise. "Miss Amy?" You could tell Cream was crying right then. She slowly walked over to where she last saw Amy. Then she stepped in something wet. "Amy?" She bent over and saw Amy's corpse with no arms. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed and ran straight into the giant purple rabbit standing behind her. The same noise was heard. "YOU MONSTER!" Vector charged at Bonnie but was grabbed by the snout and raised into the air. He tried to break free but was slammed into the wall and ground in rapid succesion. "AUGH!" Blaze clung to the nearest thing she could. But that nearest thing grabbed her hair and yanked her away. "Sonic!" She screamed out. "Blaze! Where are you!?" Sonic panicked. "GAH!" He was grabbed by Tails. "They're all dead..." He was crying really hard. "WHAT!?" Sonic spun around and ran to where he last saw Shadow. There he was, his chest had been ripped open and most of his organs were sprawled across the floor around him. "Ugh..." Sonic threw up at what he saw. "What...why...WHY!?" He yelled. His words echoed through the halls. "Sonic...that one's looking at us..." Tails pointed to Freddy glaring at them. But something didn't look right. Upon closer examination, Freddy was sitting down on one of the tables. "I don't think that's..." Sonic stared at the golden Freddy. It slowly lifted it's head and all sorts of words rushed though Sonic's head. "No!" He homing attack the suit, forcing it off the table and onto the floor, split into different parts. Something cold grabbed his arm. Sonic spun around and kicked Chica in the side of the head. "HEARTLESS SCRAP HEAP!" He went in for the kill but hit nothing. "Sonic...calm down..." Tails was crying so much that it hurt him to talk. "WHY SHOULD I?! THOSE FREAKS KILLED MY FRIENDS...And...Blaze...WHY SHOULD I SHOW THEM ANY MERCY!?" Sonic's fur was getting darker by the second. "Sonic, stop!" Tails grabbed Sonic and didn't let go. "...You're right...I'm sorry pal." Tails let go of Sonic when he heard that. "I think we should find somewhere to hide." Sonic looked around for a suitable spot. "Maybe in the curtains." He walked over to the curtains and opened them. There was a moderatly sized pirate ship behind it. "I think this'll do!" He smiled and walked in, Tails followed behind and closed the curtains. "Is there an entrance?" Tails asked. "I think there's one over there." Sonic pointed to a hole ripped in the side of the hull of the ship. "Ok, I think this is-WHOA!" Sonic tripped and fell into the hole. "Are you ok?" Tails asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. But there's something down here. I can tell..." Sonic stood up and checked the walls. "Y-Y-YE BE WALKIN' THE PLANK, LAD!" A voice shouted out. "Oh no..."


	2. A friend found

Out of the shadows walked another one of those animatronics. He was torn and broken, he had obviously been put out of use for some time.

"What the heck is this...?" Sonic said quietly. "Y-YAR HAR HAR HAR! When e-e-exploring the c-c-cove always r-r-remeber to stay safe! I-I-I see ye be w-w-walkin' walkin' around with ye s-s-sodee pops and p-p-pizza!" The fox was twitching as he slowly moved towards Sonic.

"I guess this is the one that bit that guy all those years ago..." Sonic thought to himself. "Sonic! What's going on?" Tails called down from above. "Hang on, dude! We're not alone!" Sonic looked back at the fox but it wasn't where he last saw it.

"What? GAH!" He was grabbed by his top quil and hoisted into the air. "What's you're problem, hey?!" Sonic struggled and tried to break free of the robot's grip. He kicked it in the chest and ran up the wall and out of the hole.

"What happened in there?" Tails asked him.

"I don't know. But-" The hedgehog was interrupted by a loud scream. "That sounded like...like Blaze!"

"HELP ME! SOME BODY!" Yep, that was definetly Blaze's voice. "Tails, I need your help with this!" Sonic jumped back into the ship.

"Hey, you!" He shouted at the fox that was seemingly slicing at something with it's hook. "Ow! Stop it! Please!" Blaze shouted. "Blaze! Hold on!" Sonic ran to the fox and knocked it down.

"Sonic? You're alive!?" Blaze barely managed to get the words out from the pain she was in. "Well of course I'm alive I was just talking to you." Sonic went over the robot to make sure it wasn't doing anything. "Alright, let's get you untied." Sonic started to undo the rope Blaze was trapped in.

"Tails! Your turn!" Sonic called to his friend. "Alright, Sonic!" Tails flew in and carefuly lifted Blaze up and out of the ship. "Ok then...I think we're done here." Sonic double checked the fox before getting out of the ship himself.

As he left the door, Foxy's eyes illuminated a small bit of what was infront of him.

"What happened, Blaze?" Sonic knealt down and looked the scarred, bruised and bleeding cat in the eyes.

"W-well when the p-p-power went out...that f-f-fox grabbed me and...t-took me in there and s-s-started beating me until y-you showed up..." Blaze was scared half to death. "It's going to be alright..." Sonic comforted her.

"Sonic! How is everything going to be 'alright'? Those things just killed our friends!" Tails shouted. Sonic looked at him with a "You're making it worse" stare.

"I-I don' think...we're getting out of here alive..." Blaze choked. "We are. I know we will." Sonic hugged her and helped the princess cat to her feet.

"Now what do we do?" Tails sighed. "We hide. If they find us, we move. If we keep doing that, I think we'll make it." Sonic said sternly. "And if they corner us...Chaos help us all."


	3. The Music

The room was dark. The three of them could barely make out a single thing in the room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sonic?" Tails jumped as he constantly bumped into the table in the middle of the room. It was covered with heads of those robots.

"I'm sure. They probably won't find us back here." Sonic saw the table. All those heads staring at him creeped him out. Plus, there was some weird face sticking out of a box. Some sort of small mask. Too small for any human to wear. He slowly walked over to it, not knowing that it would be a huge mistake.

"Sonic? What's that?" Blaze saw the face staring Sonic in the face. It didn't move one bit but...it felt like it was alive.

"The...music..." Sonic slowly reached out to grab it, his vision becoming more and more distorted as he did. Pictures of those animatronics flashed in front of him. Plus ones that he had never seen.

"Sonic! Don't touch that!" Tails ran over to his blue friend but it was too late. Sonic grabbed the doll and it immediatly started shaking violently in his hand, eventually escaping and grabbing Sonic's face.

"AGH! GET IT OFF!" Sonic desperatly triend to pull it off, but it didn't budge.

Blaze ran over the table, grabbed the puppet and proceeded to tear it into pieces. "So..." She puffed. "What...just happened?"

"H-H-H-Hey my little b-b-b-unnies! It's B-Bonnie!" the voice echoed into the room. The sounds must have attracted Bonnie.

"Crap." Sonic's ears drooped as Bonnie charged into the room, breaking the door off it's hinges.

"Run!" Tails yelled.

"No." Blaze stood in front of Bonnie, flames in her hands. "I'm tired of running. OOF!" Bonnie backhanded her into the wall.

"Ok, we should run." Sonic picked up Blaze and followed Tails into a small room down a corridor. The room was dusty and had paint falling off the walls in a few spots. In the middle of the room was a lone broken chair. Something had died in this room. And not too long ago. The blood patches seemed fairly fresh.

"Are we safe in here?" Blaze got back on her feet. The room definetly creeped her out.

"Of course we are! We have..." Sonic leaned on the wall next to two buttons. "Doors!" He pressed the one labeled 'Door'. Nothing happened. "Huh?" He pressed to button over and over with the same result. Nothing.

"I suppose it's an electric powered door." Tails scratched his head. It was certainyl odd for an electric powered door to exist.

"H-H-H-H-i, Kids! It's me!" A voice echoed from the hall to the right.

"Oh, no." Sonic's face went pale as Chica's eyes appeared in the darkness of the hall.

**BOOM! Back with a bang! Sorry for not updating for...2 months (?) I got addicted to Scream Fortress then just got too lazy to write anything with this. Then FNaF 2 got released. Before anyone asks, no there will no be a sequel to this. Besides, 2 is a prequel, so I wouldn't have any characters to use.**

**-Greenblade**


	4. Fried Chicken

Chica's cold stare met Sonic's eyes. They stared at each other until Chica charged at him. She was met by a strong punch to her shin and her face being introduced to the cold, hard ground.

"Nice try, chicken." Sonic taunted.

Chica glared at him and grabbed his leg. She slammed him into the ground repeatedly, cracking part of his skull. Sonic let out an immense cry of pain as she did so.

"Let him go!" Blaze blasted Chica with immense flames, causing her to release Sonic. He hit the floor with a loud thud. Blood trickled from his mouth. Chica screamed and charged at Blaze. She dodged her and incinerated part of her suit, exposing the bare endoskeleton underneath. Chica's head snapped around to face Blaze. She was angry. Really angry. "Uh-oh..."

Chica turned to face her and walked up to her. She picked up Blaze by her hair and glared at her in the eyes. She dropped her and kicked her with her knee, sending her into a collection of monitors. They shattered and fell to the ground, scattering glass on the floor. Chica stomped through it with no problem. Blaze slowly got up and burned one of Chica's hands off, exposing her partially melted endoskeleton. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're being naughty!" She yelled.

"Damn right I am!" Blaze knocked Chica down, letting Tails run over and stomp on her face, leaving her lying on the floor with a deformed face. Her beak was crumpled to the point of not even working.

"You think we got it?" Tails asked.

"I think we got it." Blaze stomped on Chica for good measure.

"Sonic!" Tails ran over to his friend who was still lying on the floor, unconscious. He shook him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey there, buddy." He smiled weakly. His mind was all kinds of fuzzy. "Agh, my head." He clutched the side of his head that had been pummeled into the ground. "Did we get 'er?"

Blaze pointed to the wreckage of Chica in the room to the left. "Yep."

"Alright...woo. Great job, guys." Sonic weakly punched the air. "Uh, I heard there's a Chilli Dog stand around here, ya think we could go there sometime?" He chuckled.

"Sonic, it's 2AM." Tails sighed.

"Oh. Wait, how did you know that?" Sonic asked. He hadn't seen a single clock while they had been there.

Tails showed him a watch, one of the gifts he had gotten for his birthday. It read 5 minutes past 2 'o' clock.

"Well, damnit." Sonic huffed. All that hell and it had only been 8 hours? "So...what do we do now?" He slowly stood up.

A deep, somewhat cheerful laugh echoed through the building. Freddy had joined the game.

**Oh my god, I did Math in this chapter. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!?**


End file.
